The Gate Driver on Array (GOA) technology is a process technology of directly fabricating a gate driver IC on an array substrate to replace the driving chip fabricated by an external silicon wafer. The application of this technology can reduce the production process, reduce the product cost, and improve the integration level of the thin film field effect transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) panel.
In recent years, the GOA technology has been comprehensively developed and widely applied. According to the distribution of the GOA units, the GOA panel can be classified into a unilateral GOA panel (fabricating the GOA units at the left side of the array substrate) and a bilateral GOA panel (fabricating the GOA units at both left and right sides of the array substrate, to perform driving from two sides simultaneously). From the aspects of timing control and unit TFT design, the GOA panel can also be classified into a 9T/13T (wherein T represents a TFT structure, 9T namely means that each GOA unit consists of nine TFTs, 13T namely means that each GOA unit consists of 13 TFTs) structure, a capacitive (which means that the GOA unit contains capacitors) structure, etc.
Although the GOA technology can realize a high integration level of the circuit in the display panel, it results in some problems in testing of the display panel. For example, when the GOA circuit is tested conventionally, it has to light up the display panel and supply a data signal to observe whether the GOA circuit is abnormal based on the displayed image. Therefore, the test to the GOA circuit of the display panel in the prior art can only be judged manually, which has a low efficiency and is easy to misjudge.